Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie
Rasmus Abraham Yora Ysmir Shadewalker-Reyrie '''or by his birth name '''Kez'gizin Shaydeson Shadewalker (Demonic Tongue: Power Among The Death & Combat), '''also known by and '''The Eternal Walker of Endless Path, the Lord Emperor of the Twilight Dawn, The Dark Wolf of Tamriel, The Slayer of Dragon Priest, or the Last Dragonborn of Legend Born before the First Era & the fourth son & sixth child of 48th Grand Supreme Lord Overlord Emperor Shayde Xll Shadewalker-Cain '''and '''48th Grand Supreme Lady Overlady Empress Leena Reyrie. He is the oldest brother of his quadruplets sibling: Jordla Runa June Shadewalker-Reyrie, Johanna Sorla Yuna Shadewalker-Reyrie, Istakar Wilhorn Nicholas Shadewalker-Reyrie. His immortal life, living for nearly two centuries, Logan's life was filled with blood, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. Physical Appearance Overview Those who first meet the Dragonborn hero of Fourth Era, Rasmus Abraham Yora Ysmir Shadewalker would say threes things about him: Tall, majestic, and very handsome. Face and Hair Due to his incubus genetic traits and his family natural goods looks, Rasmus is very supernaturally handsome and striking gorgeous man, mixed racial fair-skinned (later tan) man in his late-20's to early-30's. He has strong and angular features combine the rugged Nordic rugged goods looks with the aristocratic fine-looking Altmer looks. His facial features consist of a long chiseled square jaw, perfect eyebrows, high cheekbones, a straight nose, and full lips filled with perfect white dentition. His hair is long wild jet-black hair that stops at the middle of his back, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. 'Facial Hair' His usual facial hair style consists of smooth yet thick five 0 clock shadow, and during his journey in Skyrim (and later Atmora) grown full thick yet neatly trimmed beard stylised in Nordic beard braided. Height and Build Rasmus is a very large man. Some people had estimated his height to be close to eight feet in height or 2,4 meters.His body is very powerfully built with large broad, powerful shoulders, long muscular arms, power, and slim yet sharply defined abs. He has long thick muscular legs. Unique Features 'Casual Clothing' 'Adventurer Clothing' His clothing consists of simple long, grey leather breeches with thick leather boots with armored shin guard with some mystical runes, and large snow bear cloak that draped over his large powerfully shoulder, black fur gauntlet, and wears long blue long sleeve shirt covered by steel armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. 'Royal Clothing/Armor' 'Hunting Clothing' Personality At first glance and on the surface, Rasmus is charming, charismatic, playful, impish adult man with childish humor. An roguish gentleman with devil may care attitude with him having devilish confidence borderline overconfidence air. He seem cheeky, playful with people, and little quick-witted, if a little short-fused. He also act a very childish or petty toward people, like stealing coin-purse from rich merchant, pranking them with run-mill spells, or eat their food. He possesses a myriad of favorable traits and can easily overwhelm individuals with his charming and charismatic nature. As Adam Oarlock (first meeting), who describes him as funny and charming. This makes it easy for him to make new allies and manipulate them into doing various deeds for him. With such skill in creating this facade of charm and cheeky humor Rasmus can hide his true motives with ease. But his real personality leak though his well-crafted mask and true his true Rasmus is the selfish, sullen, mercurial, manipulative, cynical, dour, cunning, ill-temper ruthless, destructive, and viciously psychotic, willing to kill anyone who gets in his way, even (semi-reluctantly) innocent people. Rasmus is immensely arrogant and wrathful toward his enemy, as he brutally beat them to death and ruined their lives to make a point toward them and his enemy. He is selfish, greedy, and sadistic, and enjoys making a living out of conning people or assassination for profit. He is very proud and therefore not only refuses to tolerate failures but also refuses to accept defeat. This inability to accept defeat was his fatal flaw and led to him losing his wife and becoming out of grief. He's also prone in reckless behavior, due to his hubristic and egomaniacal traits and his overwhelming powers level. Despite his arrogant and border psychotic and sociopathic behavior lied a kind, gentle soul, one he believes that he doesn't have, and loves Rheita Lorethar his dawn star, whom he is trying to bring back through various means. He also care about his friends and family to level of over-protectiveness. And he deeply regretting hurting his friends and his future lovers/wives emotion. Rasmus is also strong-willed and driven man with valorous ambition who want to make his goals of making grand eternal empire that endorse peaceful trading, racial equality, and progression of technology and magic. His willpower/ambition is immense, unlimited and virtually unstoppable as he resist most form of corruption, setback, failure, and himself failing into despair. He's despite his vulgar languages, his somewhat thuggish physical characteristics, and short-temper is actually very intelligent and cultural-minded, as he like reading books, speaks multiple languages, writing, and painting. Rasmus is very analytical and pragmatic master tactician when he keep his emotion and mental instability in check. He can up with 100 plans with various fail-safe and plan within plans as he believe the first plan he think up will fail and always come up with backup plans within his backup plans highlighted his immense caution and advanced planing skills. Despite his man-stealing/womanizing ways he is very respectful and caring toward his female/male lovers and friends. He is extremely passionate, with strong personal beliefs which are usually in conflict with the values of others. He sees his own values and passions as above or better than those of others, manifesting as arrogance or a martyr-like attitude. Sometimes, however, he just sees himself as one who must take the long, hard road to do what must be done. His intense drive and determination to live out his philosophy without regard to others' philosophies produces conflict. Because of this, he is very rebellious, having a distaste for social institutions and norms and is disrespectful of rank and privilege,though he often has said rank and privilege himself. This rebellion often leads to social isolation, rejection, or exile, or to being treated as an outlaw, but he will not compromise, being unavoidably self-destructive. He is sometime emotionally sensitive, which translate into being emotionally conflicted, bipolar, or moody. Rasmus is intensely self-critical and introspective and may be described as dark and brooding. He dwells on the pains or perceived injustices of his life, often to the point of over-indulgence. Rasmus also great with children as most of his free time was spending time with children of various hold and races. And Rasmus sometime and occasionally adopted child to give them a better life and help them reach their potential. 'Mental Health' Rasmus has questionable level of mental health, as he show various mental illness from mild to severe level of mental disorder: * Borderline Personality Disorder * Antisocial Personality Disorder * Paranoid Personality Disorder * Narcissistic Personality Disorder * Dissociative Identity Disorder * Chronic Insomnia * Nightmare Disorder * Intermittent Explosive Disorder * Obessive Compulsive Disorder * Mild Schizophrenia * Severe Psychosis * Schizoaffective Disorder * Severe PTSD * Schizoid Personality Disorder * Histrionic Personality Disorder View on Mortal Races of Mundus Religious Views Rasmus had cynical, jaded and bitter view on religion as most of the divines or daedra prince had cheated him or used him for their various reason. Despite his negative views on religion, he nonetheless respectful and courtly toward them when he need sometime from them. He also pray to Malacath, Dibella, Mara, Mundus, and Shor/Tsun of Nordic Pantheon. Romantic Life Rasmus Shadewalker had several loves throughout his early life and adventures. For the most part, Rasmus does not engage in serious romance, due to his demiromantic tendencies preferring to focus in his goals and his royal duties. However, Rasmus occasionally softens his heart and has been romantically involved with the following women and men: * Rhetia Lorethar: Rasmus first true love and the one who touch him emotionally and spiritually. * Sophia Skyhaven * Melisenda Le Torneau Sexual Life Political Views Fatal Flaw Rasmus had many fatal flaws that could lead to his downfall. * Fatal Flaw of Pride: He is very proud and therefore not only refuses to tolerate failures but also refuses to accept defeat. This inability to accept defeat was his fatal flaw and led to him becoming Asmodeus * Fatal Flaw of Greed: '''Rasmus is very greedy person, this coming from his demonic and dragon soul making him inherently * '''Fatal Flaw of Shortsightedness and Self-centeredness: This '''particular flaw has cost him so much. Rasmus spent his entire life doggedly focused on singular goals, and as such has a very difficult time seeing the big picture, so to speak. * '''Fatal Flaw of Ambition: '''Rasmus ambition is virtually immense and unparalleled as he desire powers even though he knows he does not need it. * '''Fatal Flaw of Lust: '''His lust is virtually indomitable that switch between women or powers. * '''Fatal Flaw of Wrath: '''Rasmus rage is strength and weakness as his anger could lend him to his defeat. * '''Fatal Flaw of Cynicism: Rasmus cynicism had held him back numerous times. * Fatal Flaw of Loyalty: Rasmus loyalty is undying—he will do anything necessary to save the people he cares about, even if that means ignoring the greater good. * Fatal Flaw of Impulsiveness: Rasmus impulsiveness had cause him numerous problems both short-term and long-term. Combine with his wrath lead him disastrous mistake. * Fatal Flaw of Machiavellianism & Secretiveness: Rasmus is very secretive and manipulative as he willing to used and discard his friends/lovers. This cause strain toward his relationship with his friends and lovers History 'Early Life' Rasmus was born between Shayde and Leena and''' oldest of his quadruplets and younger brother of his four of his older brothers and sisters. '''Aliases and Titles Rasmus had a number of aliases and false names and titles, which he used when plotting a kill or to blend in. Some of his aliases and title were earn through his Fake Name * Ethon Santagar * Sumsar of Riverwood * Velyron Hleryon * Julgla Androsifon * Dar'asa Rajivnai Titles/Aliases * Stormcrown * Son of Storm * Son of Shayde/Leena * Dragon-God-Emperor of Storm & Dawn * Ysmir * Ysmir Reborn: '''Many people think that Rasmus is Ysmir reborn due to his vast intelligence and some certain characteristic. * '''Ysgramor Reincarnation: Some proclaim him as Ysgramor rebirth. * Dragon of The North * Guardian of The North * Qahnaarin * Elf-Killer * The Destroyer of Aldmeri Dominion * Rasmus The Dragon of Tamriel * The Dawn Dragon of Tamriel Relationship In general, most of his relationships start off rough due to his sociopathy and trust issues, but after some time he manages to gain their trust and friendship or love in return due to his loyalty to his family and friends alike. Family Shayde Xll Shadewalker-Cain: '''Rasmus father, who was 48th emperor of Imperium of Twilight. Rasmus has a very high opinion of him and doesn't like it when people disrespected his name. '''Leena Reyrie. Jordla Runa June Shadewalker-Reyrie: ''' '''Johanna Sorla Yuna Shadewalker-Reyrie Istakar Wilhorn Nicholas Shadewalker-Reyrie 'Friends' 'Enemies' Inventions Rasmus is a master inventor as he can invent and create any item, device, weapon, etc. that he want/need with limited resources in exceptionally short time. His list of invention include; *'Surface Cure Refiner Tool (also known as S.C.R.T):' Is one of Rasmus inventing to analyze and cure the subject of many illnesses, poison, and disease. *Enhanced Cell Director Device (also know as E.C.D.D): Is a device that functions like a phone but with more power and can travel across the dimension. *'Modified Stealth Incubator Mechanism (aka M.S.I.M)' 'Powers and Abilities' Overview Rasmus is by far he strongest and most powerful Half-Demon Prince and Superhuman Mutant of his Clan with his older brother Ragnar Vergil Shadewalker-Reyrie matching him in power. His superhuman biology/physiology was born with the capacity to synthesize demonic and chaotic magical energy for certain personal uses. Rasmus has increased his powers through bionic amplification, mystical enhancement, and as a result of being resurrected by Arkay and later become his champion/Herald. He also been one of the few subjects that took the Evolve Warrior Serum that metabolized and permanently enhanced all of superhuman bodily functions to Rasmus peak potential. Master Alchemist Nilohas Melis described this potential as being "the next step in Cambion and Warrior evolution," and he been often call "The Perfect Warrior". Common Powers Immortal Physiology: '''Rasmus is immortal, with him having an infinite lifespan, as he can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. Rasmus is unable to rot, get sick, and incable of being permanently wounded, making him self-sustained. He grew into his late 20's and permanently stopped aging in his prime. He has endless vitality, virility, willpower, and will to live and though he can go through down periods of emotional and mental exhaustion and pain, it cannot cripple him. * '''Resurrective Immortality: He '''can resurrect himself endlessly every time he die, returning inevitably to life in perfect condition, no matter what. '''Vast Supernatural Life-Force: Rasmus was born with possesses massive and powerful reserves of life energy, four time greater than master wizard or legendary-level wizard. Which also acts as a reliable power source that aids in his superhuman longevity, power, stamina, vitality, and healing capabilities, allowing him to withstand and survive even the most strenuous and life threatening circumstances. *'Superhuman Prime Health': Rasmus possesses a physical, mental, social, spiritual, emotional, and sexual health very far beyond the max health of the max health of the human, elf, beast, and supernatural species. Rasmus has every part in and of his body, external and internal, at first-rate health, and are devoid of any disorders, diseases, disabilities, etc. Rasmus lack and is nearly impossible to get disorders, diseases, disabilities, etc. He also have can take a high amount of damage before fainting or succumbing to the effects as well as eating so much food (a hyper large quantity of it) and not gain weight. Overall, Rasmus health is very incredible. *'Enhanced Recovery Time: '''Rasmus possesses the ability to recover faster than the average person, recovering from negative effects such as stunning, fazing, poison, sleep, pain, flinching, being knocked down/backward (they can get back up faster), losing balance, overstretching, etc. at vastly enhanced speed. *'Strong Heart:' Rasmus possess a very potent heart both spiritually and physically letting them survive most heart diseases. *'Superhuman Vitality:' Rasmus is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or almost any level of danger or circumstances. '''Superhuman Immortal Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Rasmus can heal from any bodily damage completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. Unlike lower levels of regeneration, there is apparently no "core" required for the regeneration to occur, as any single cell that survives allows Rasmus to completely recover. *'Superhuman Contaminant Immunity: Rasmus is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. *'Superhuman Disease Immunity: '''Rasmus immunity, digestive, and other organ systems is enhanced and evolved far beyond that of a normal human's. Rasmus completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. *'Telepathic Immunity: 'Rasmus is highly resistant to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, Hypnosis, Mental Hallucination, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating him. **'Psychic Feedback: 'Rasmus can emit a psychic feedback which causes all telepaths trying to get a hold on his mind to experience extreme pain and possibly death. '''Strong Soul: '''Rasmus has a strong soul that is equivalent to the power of many souls which comes in handy in situations that tests his spiritual fortitude and grants spiritual abilities. Rasmus soul is unable to be bound by anything and lives free without anything holding it back. It is also strengthened by Rasmus ambitious desire and willpower to get what he want, no matter the cost. Not even the Daedra Prince or other deities could touch his soul. *'Soul Anchoring: '''Rasmus is immune to all soul-based powers, meaning his souls cannot be manipulated in any way, including being absorbed, destroyed, trapped/sealed, or converted into another type of soul. '''Superhuman Senses: All of Rasmus senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human, he possess perfect pitch, and night vision. His senses allow him to identify small changes in the air. He has a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. He can perceive events before they happen as well as understand events as they occur. Enhanced senses includes, but are not limited to: * Superhuman Sense of Hearing: Rasmus hearing is so acute that he has perfect pitch and can clearly hear people converse from great distances, hear people's heartbeats, and hear Lydia bones shifting as she breathed. Through practice, Rasmus is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. Rasmus also utilizes his hearing as an aid to actually give him a three-dimensional picture of his surroundings. Rasmus super hearing gives him tactical advantages, such as awareness of people hiding and makes it impossible to blindside Rasmus. ** Echolocation: Rasmus possesses an exceptionally advanced form of human echolocation. He is able to detect objects in his environment by sensing echoes from those objects, by actively creating and listening for sounds - for example tapping his feet, stomping of his enemies' feet, raindrops, ticking from a watch, tumbling of a safe's locks, rattling chains or even a person's heartbeat. He can interpret the sound waves reflected by nearby objects, accurately identifying their location and size. * Superhuman Sense of Touch: Rasmus has exceptionally good sense of touch, allowing him detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but the tip of his fingers. He also able to detect the thinnest crack on anything that is invisible to the naked eye. ** Seismic Sense: Rasmus is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling him to perceive his surroundings as precisely as normal sight. He is able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. * Superhuman Sense of Smell: He can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track targets with nothing but his nose. He also able to detect lying, sicknesses, or tumors by which hormones/smells a target excretes. * Superhuman Sense of Taste: Rasmus has accurate sense of taste, allowing him to sense both harmful and beneficial things, as all basic tastes are classified as either aversive or appetitive, depending upon the effect the things he sense has on his body. Sweetness helps to identify energy-rich foods, while bitterness serves as a warning sign of poisons. He is able to tell certain things about people if he taste something the person they're describing ate/drank previously, such as gender. He able to taste things from a distance as opposed to physically making contact with what he is tasting in order to sense harmful and beneficial things without even touching them. Sixth Sense: '''Rasmus can sense nearing danger, acute danger, potential immediate danger, or impending danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to his well-being and evade it. His sixth sense/intuition usually regards himself, but may include their surroundings (like a distant car-wreck). * '''Combat Clairvoyance: '''Rasmus is able to see into short-term future, if usually only seconds or minutes worth. While useless for long predictions, it does give several practical advantages. '''Lie Detection: By listening, feeling, and smelling, Shadewalker-Reyrie can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature, and heartbeats (though he can be fooled by those able to keep calm under pressure.) Weakness Detection: '''Rasmus can sense the weakness of anyone or anything, including people, objects, etc. '''Superhuman Intelligence:'' Rasmus has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, prowess and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, intuition and awareness, inventive capabilities, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. *'Hypermind:' He possess a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency. He can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. Capable of processing an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, thus identifying all the variables in any situation by instantly recombining all information. *'Hypercognition: Rasmus can instinctively or with little effort perform complex mental operations that are beyond the capability of a normal human mind, making his mental actions/process of acquiring knowledge and understanding through thought, experience and the senses more powerful than average person. *'Intuitive Intelligence: '''Rasmus can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. They can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *'Hyper-Analysis: He subconsciously notices, processes and understands the details of any situation no matter how small, as well as perceives and understand all cause and effect relations. Thus deducing the path leading to any effect, allowing him to automatically plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency without trouble. He is capable of creating flawless, elaborate plans effortlessly and can beat several opponents at chess at the same time while thinking of something else. *'Hyper-Calculation:' He is inhumanly skilled at predicting things, including occurrences in temporal events like the past, present, and future, what decisions to make in situations, and information about people, objects, animals, places, etc. *'Enhanced Intuition: '''Rasmus has enhanced intuition capabilities far beyond other members of the various species, which allows him to have access to unconscious knowledge and cognition, inner sensing, insight to unconscious pattern-recognition, great deduction abilities, ability to understand something with instinct, etc. *'Parallel Thought: Rasmus mind is capable of carrying out multiple calculations and thought processes at once. *'''Enhanced Multitasking: '''Rasmus can perform multiple separate tasks at once, as his brains can process multiple independent trains of thought/function at the same time and his bodies are able to perform them without interfering/overlapping withe the other actions. '''Current Powers Mystically Mutated/Artificially Enhanced Physiology: '''Rasmus has undergone a mutation that enhanced his heightened abilities and mutated physiology through an arcane ritual and alchemical experiment. * '''Superhuman Body: '''Rasmus physical abilities are glaringly and supernaturally superior to other members of the human, elf, beast, and certain demonic/angelic race of Mundus. HIs physical capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making him immensely stronger, faster, and more durable than normal members of the various races of Mundus. Combine with his vigourus training and his adaptable body making him immensely powerful combatant despite his limited powers ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Rasmus has superhuman strength that enable him to lifted between 25-50 tons more if he used magic or telekinesis to enhanced his strength. Rasmus has perfect control over his strength, allowing him to handles gentle and fragile objects or easily do menial, delicate task that require dexterity. He engages in daily task without trouble. *** '''Superhuman Leaping: '''Rasmus superhuman strength also extends lower body including his legs. This gives him the ability to jump great heights and vast distances in a single leap. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Rasmus musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for two weeks before fatigue takes over. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Rasmus skin, bone, and muscle tissues are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. ** '''Superhuman Endurance: Rasmus endurance, tenacity, vitality, willpower, and pain tolerance are limitless. This allows him to continue fighting without being weakened, stunned, dazed or fatigued, as well as making it difficult for pain to cripple him, or sometimes faze him at all. ** Superhuman Reflexes: '''Rasmus Shadewalker reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his sixth sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance.Rasmus has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Sixth ** '''Superhuman Agility: Rasmus is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. ** Superhuman Equilibrium: He is able to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, allowing him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. ** Low-Level Superhuman Speed: '''Rasmus He's able to run at speeds greater than the finest human athlete and attack faster than the eyes of a normal human can follow. ** '''Limited Injury Immunity: '''Rasmus is almost immune to all type of injuries as this does not impede on his ability to function on any level. He can surived a stab to the heart and beheaded (about 2-5 mintues), but if his heart been taken out and crushed he will die. '''Homo Magus Superior Physiology: '''Rasmus mother side of the family is demi-human that possesses both superpowers and magic abilities. Rasmus is very powerful mutant with the mutant powers of body supremacy and fear manipulation. * '''Supernatural Body Coordination: '''His main mutant powers is the ability to have (near) complete control over the movements and functions of his muscles, bones, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. Rasmus can control his flesh and blood to move at both his conscious and subconscious command, which allows him to take control over his motions, augment himself and to resist forced motor control by others (as by Possession, Telekinesis and Blood Manipulation). ** '''Enhanced Muscle Access: '''Rasmus mutant/mystical powers of body supremacy allow him to can exert more than the 100% capability of any and every muscle in his body, while under normal conditions most humans can exert only 20-30%. This can be used for a variety of things, not just for enhanced strength, but enhanced speed and enhanced agility. ** '''Efficient Body: '''Rasmus mutant powers allowed his body/bodily systems to be totally efficient, with absolutely no wasted energy or effort on his part. This allows him to make best use of his body/bodily systems, including metabolism, immune system, temperature regulation, digestion, movement, thinking, etc., without having to expend/waste unnecessary effort or energy to make sure its working the way it's supposed to. ** '''Shapeshifting: '''Rasmus can shapeshift his form, transforming and reshaping himself potentially down to his genetic and cellular structure. Rasmus can impersonate others or enhancehis own body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or by making the body stronger. * '''Phobia Manipulation: '''His secondary mutant/mystical powers to the ability to sense and manipulate the dread, fear, horror and terror, of himself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling fear, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. He can cause others to fear even the most harmless of things to the point of becoming catatonic. '''Demonic Powers Incubus Powers Incubus King Bloodline Physiology: Despite his dilluted incubus blood his incubus heritage is more stronger than incubus King due to the genetic therapy and engineering, and hybrid vigor. Which make his incubus abilities are said to be more potent than those of a natural-born incubus. * Superhuman Beauty: '''Rasmus haas superhuman level of attractiveness which tends to compel women and man to fall in love with him upon first sight. ** '''Superhuman Golden Natural Body: Due to his Incubus King traits. Rasmus possesses a "perfect golden-proportioned body," as a living being from birth. Furthermore, even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how much calories he intakes. Rasmus is also very extremely "well-endowed". * Enhanced Pheromone Control: He passively secrete an odorless pheromone that are highly addictive and causes anyone who to instantly like him, and perceive him as the natural leader, becoming charmed and obedient. Thus leaving them extremely submissive and open to manipulations. Furthermore, they will find themselves agreeing with him as if every word he says becomes the most logical and sensible thing they have ever heard. The pheromones are released at a rate of 2,000 parts per million, several thousand times that of a normal human. The pheromones affect all beings. He can alter the effects of the pheromones, induce fear, calmness, etc. * Superhuman Compelling Voice: His voice is passive and powerful as he can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. Rasmus can even persuade people into hurting/killing themselves or even flip around sense of logic, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of (ex. Flight). More powerful minds have proven immune to Rasmus charm, and people who are consciously aware of what he's doing can shake off the effects. ** Inhibition Release: Compel people to admit to and act upon repressed mandates to slake their personal selfish desires. ** Convinced Inevitability: '''Rasmus can convince other people into action or inaction, giving up their own counter-arguments no matter how factual or preposterous the argument he give. ** '''Command Inducement: '''Rasmus can command other beings by giving them orders to do his bidding no matter what the victim thinks or feels. * '''Aphrodisiac Salvia: Due to his incubus genes, his saliva has the same physical properties and effect of aphrodisiac. ** Stamina Boosting/Restoration Salvia: His salvia also can enhanced and restore the stamina of his the drinker. ** Sexual Inducement: '''His own salvia can induce sexual arousal in others to make them lustful and crave sexual interaction. This power may work with both genders, their sexual interest and people of any age. ** '''Orgasm Inducement: * Supernatural Attraction: '''Due to his incubus blood, he radiate an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but can't help but long for his favor and affection, and can't bring themselves to cause him harm except as a last resort, like an irreplaceable treasure too precious to be lost. '''Dovahkiin Powers The Last Dragonborn Physiology: Rasmus is the last dragonborn son of Akatosh Dragon-God of Time. He have various physical and spritual characteristics of the Dovah. This include: *'Dovahkiin Soul:' Rasmus soul have the same spiritual characteristics of the Dovah. Meaning he can use draconic energy and morph into a dragon. This also enhanced his immense magical and physical powers levels. *'Fluent in Dovah Language:' Rasmus can speaks the ancient tongue of dragons and used them in various ways. *'Dragon Blood:' Rasmus blood had the same physical characteristic of a Dovah. This enhanced his physical durability and endurance. This also slow his aging process combine with his healing factor making him near-immortal. *'Magic Resistance: '''Rasmus is almost resistant to most, if not all, forms of magic and magical power. *'Pride Empowerment:' Due to dragon are creature of pride, Rasmus can get stronger from his immense hubris and overconfidence. '''Thu'um: '''Rasmus' is a Dragonborn, a mortal with the soul and blood of a Dragon. Geralt was able to use Dragon Shouts, a powerful and dangerous power that he wielded mostly to surprise his enemies. '''Dormant Powers Demonic Powers Demonic-Demigod Physiology: Rasmus is a vastly powerful Second Generation Hybrid & Demigod who had various superhuman and supernatural powers due to his demonic-divine lineage. But due to unknown event that seals the vastly of his powers he currently at low-mid superhuman level. * Vast Superhuman Strength: '''Ramsus orginal strength level was virtually unlimited with almost no matched. With the possible exception of certain peoples. * '''Nigh Invulnerability: '''Before his depowering, Rasmus is immune to almost all kind of damage, be it physical (internal or external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Rasmus can be immune to all those damage except for one or more exceptions. ** '''Unbreakable Skin ** Injury Immunity: '''Rasmus can be harmed but this does not impede on histheir ability to function on any level. For example, a stab to the heart would be a stab to the heart, but he would survive and continue on his way, sometimes without even being slowed down. ** '''Unbreakable Skeleton * Demonic Element Manipulation: 'Due to his demonic energy, he manipulate elements from demonic origin. He would be able to do all kinds of unholy things with this unique type of element. ** '''Demon Light Manipulation: '''Rasmus an generate and manipulate the mystical light of hell, which can completely destroy anything. Demon Light can cause excruciating pain upon contact, or cause instant death, but canpossibly be used for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Rasmus can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. ** '''Demonic Electricity Manipulation: '''Rasmus can create, shape and manipulate lightning derived from the deepest pits of Hell, sporting the capability to destroy nearly anything it strikes with absolute malevolent intent. In addition, demonic lightning is capable of inflicting excruciating pain; both physically and spiritually tormenting the victim, has the potential to corrupt one's soul, and is very effective against the holiest of supernaturals, such as angels. ** '''Demonic Ice Manipulation: '''Rasmus can generate and manipulate mystical demonic ice, which cannot be melted by mortal means, drawn straight from the darkest fears sentient minds have about winter, ice and arctic areas, including the fears of treacherous ice breaking, burying/devouring, damaging or tripping the victim in malicious awareness. 'Common Magical Powers * Apparition/Disapparition: '''Rasmus can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including himself) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them ** '''Empathic Teleportation: '''Rasmus can teleport someone to his location/teleport himself to someone that he has strong feelings for (love, desire, hate, etc.). ** '''Homing Teleportation: '''Rasmus can teleport to any person, instead of teleporting to a place like most teleporters. '''Cold Immunity: '''Due to his Jotuun heritage, Rasmus is is immune to cold, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. '''Electrical Immunity: Rasmus is immune to electricity, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * Vast Magicka Power: 'Rasmus was born with large overwhelming magicka energy that some people said that Rasmus has SS+ magicka potential and power. **'Supernatural Magical Regeneration: Able to regenerate magical power at a faster pace then a human, or even a elf can. * Adaptive Magic: '''Rasmus was born with a special type of adaptive magic, allowing him to spontaneously create new spells if he has enough understanding of the desired effects, and adapt magical effects on the fly to meet the needs of every situation. He can intuitively learn any kind of magic, absorb any kind of energy to power-up his magic, scan objects/beings/phenomena to incorporate their effects to his magical options, and recombine known magical effects into brand new ones. * '''Intuitive Magic: '''Rasmus has great, if not innate, understanding of magic, knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform all forms of magic and spells through an innate talent to assimilate extraordinary powers. '''Current Magical Powers Elementalist-Knight Class Magical Powers * Master Elementalist-Knight: 'Rasmus is a vastly powerful Elementalist-Knight who has great mastery and control over numerous different elements as a form of magic. ** '''Advanced Elemental Manipulation: '''Rasmus has great and advanced control over the elements, as he can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. *** '''Advanced Elemental Crafting: '''Rasmus can turn the elemental forces into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. He has mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything he need. *** '''Elemental Energy Generation: '''Rasmus can create/generate various elements, such as electricity, fire, lava, earth, water, air, etc. ** '''Elemental Empowerment: '''Rasmus due to his elemental training he can empowering himself with various elements making him stronger, faster, more durable, etc.'Necromancy: 'Rasmus magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the death-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. Rasmus can also use communicate with the deceased – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. *'Resurgence: 'Due to his vast necrotic magical powers, he can bring himself and others back to life. **'Killing Resurgence: Rasmus can resurrect any victim that he kill almost instantaneously to become the his allies and serve him frantically and loyally. **'Cursed Resurgence: '''Rasmus can bring the dead back to life, cursed. This can manifest in a number of ways; being weaker than before, having bad luck, increasing insanity, or even resurrecting even if they want to die. *'Soul Summoning: Rasmus can summon spirits from beyond the grave in order to commune or serve him. *'''Undead Summoning: '''Rasmus can summon the undead (both corporeal and incorporeal) from other worlds to help them fight. '''Divine Magical Power Immunity: '''Rasmus due to the blessing of the Nine Divnes is immune to almost all divine powers and effects, making him can withstand to angelic power and go toe-to-toe with deities. '''Shinobi Magic: Rasmus can utilize magical techniques to achieve a variety of supernatural effects, mostly dedicated to stealth, mobility, deception, evasion and assassination, enhancing his natural skills or completing them with additional possibilities, based on abstract principles or tangible elements. * Body Flicker ** Afterimage Technique Synchronicity Wave Traveling: 'An instinctual supernatural ability to be in the right place at exactly the right time. This has led Rasmus to uncanny luck, like winning incredible amounts of money from gambiting pit and casinos, avoiding harm, and more times than not, meeting the right kind of ally to help prevent or stop an apocalyptic event from happening. This also lets him reshape the battlefield to his advantage. 'Dormant Magical Powers Necromantic White Magic: '''Rasmus is a expert-level Animancers, mage who magical abilities revolve around manipulating the living, life, the life-force, and life forms. Rasmus can create new forms of life, grant life to the lifeless, animate things, manipulate the life force of the universe and those connected to it. '''Evolutionary Magic Biological Magic 'Archdemon Magical Powers' 'Magical Powers Skills' Sex Magic: Rasmus can utilize different methods of inflicting and utilizing sex, pleasure, etc. as a form of magic. Rasmus can use different spells to formulate the inducement of sex or can use different sexual practices to cast different kinds of spells. *'Tactile Hyper-Sexual Arousal: '''Rasmus can induce sexual arousal in others to make them lustful and crave sexual interaction. This work on work with both genders, their sexual interest and people of any age. **'Tactile Orgasm:' Rasmus can induce the sensation of sexual orgasm in his lovers of both genders. **'Pleasure Stimulation: Rasmus possesses the psionic ability to stimulate the pleasure centers of the brains of people within 25 feet of himself. This power, which emanates from him at all times causes other beings to feel good around him. By concentrating, he can magnify these emanations, provoking such extreme pleasurable sensations that a person becomes highly aroused, euphoric, or totally sedated, as the case may be. *'''Sex Empowerment: '''His physical and magical powers becomes more stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by sexual intercourse with others of both gender '''Lust Magic: Rasmus can utilize form of magic dealing with lust. He can induce high levels of lust for any number of things, from sexual lust to bloodlust or anything else he would have his extreme desire toward. *'Charmed Allure: '''Rasmus has the ability to enchant himself to obtain powers of persuasion as well as seduction. His trigger is the word 'supmet sutaeB (Latin - Happy time backword)' which make his target obey his commands. Once under hisspell, targets is at his command and willing to do whatever it is he want, even suicide. *'Lust Manipulation: Rasmus can sense and manipulate the lust, sexuality, sexual attraction and sexual desire of himself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. **'Lust Aura: '''Due to his mastery over lust magic he can generate aura of lust that can amplify and induce pleasure on beings inside his aura and gain power from the emotions him or others. **'Empowered Nymphomania: '''His physical and magical powers become more faster, more durable, etc. by lust of himself and others unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Shadewalker Family Bloodline Powers '''Eyes of Twilight: '''While it grants him an extra-sensory vision of his general surroundings, the Eye's true ability is precognition; allowing Wrath to perfectly and efficiently anticipate all variables and his opponent's attacks and take action with absolute efficiency without any effort. He can adapt perfectly to all factors achieving maximum efficiency in offensive and defensive strategy, ensuring optimal results as long as there is the slightest chance and depending on the means at his disposal. A simple glance will detect his opponent's or obstacle's nature, strengths, weaknesses, etc. making Rasmus a perfect military field strategist. ' '''Abilities' *'Vast Super-Human Genius Intelligence: '''Rasmus most dangerous ability is his mind. Rasmus intelligence make him one of the smartest person in Mundus. Even at his youth, Rasmus was deemed a genius among his kind, despite his severe erractic instability. His long immortal lifespan to refine his intellectual aptitude to the highest degree, making him exceptionally intelligent. **'Master Scientist:' Rasmus has vast nearly unrivaled scientific knowledge due to him mentally 10,000 dwemer archive with with apparent success. As such, he has vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well (biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, psychology, technology, geography, etc.) and are able to use their scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). ***'Mechanical Aptitude: Rasmus can intuitively understand the operation of any mechanical device and subconsciously/effortlessly create a schematic in their mind. Rasmus is able to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". ***'Chemistry: '''Rasmus can intuitively understand all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. **'Master Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. He possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. Rasmus can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. *'All-Encompassing Skill: '''Rasmus can use all his skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. Rasmus has complete and utter control over their skills and instinctively knows which of his abilities will best suit any number of situations. *'Master Tracker & Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses and his crude and reckless methods, Rasmus is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. *'''Master Tactician and Strategist: Rasmus is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Master Acrobat:' His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. **'Master Parkour Specialist: '''Rasmus is master parkour specialist due to his rigours traning and enhanced physiology. ***'Parkour Martial Arts: Rasmus an mix athleticism, acrobatics and gymnastics with close-quarters combat, utilizing flips, cartwheels, tumbling, pole swings, twists and other such movements to attack or defend. *'Master Assassin: '''Rasmus Shadewalker is a master assassin. Ever since he's been young. Rasmus Shadewalker has lived in anonymity with most of the Tamriel community not even believing he exists and some called him 'God of Assassin'. **'Toxicology: 'Rasmus possess extreme knowledge and skills in using poisons and poisonous substances to harm living beings. **'Expert Dagger Proficiency: Rasmus has an incredible aptitude for the ways of the dagger. He is able to wield small blades with great proficiency and cunning as well as stealth; concealing multiple knives on his person flawlessly, to be retrieved at will in combat. **'Apathy:' Due to his assassination training from various guildmaster over tamirel and his own intense meditation and psychic control over his emotion, allowing him to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting his thinking-processes. ***'Detached Mind' *'Master Marksmanship: '''Rasmus is an outstanding all-around master marksman, tremendously skilled in wielding both conventional firearms and archery bows with virtually unerring accuracy. Due to his superior eyesight and impeccable hand-eye coordination, Shadewalker is capable of firing multiple arrows in a few seconds, strike enemies's weak points with extreme accuracy and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances, even precisely shoot down a bandit raider without even looking at it. He is ambidextrous, able to use bows with either hand in either place. He can also score a bulls-eye with three darts simultaneously thrown without effort. **'Master Bowmanship: Rasmus have an incredible aptitude for the ways of bow and arrow, being able launch multiple arrows with one shot, use the bow as a melee weapon, etc. Rasmus can reload the weapon rapidly and efficiently, even with heavy mechanisms like the crossbow. **'Master Gunmanship: '''Rasmus is highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. He can operate all variations of guns. He They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Rasmus have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. *'Battlefield Adaptation: 'Rasmus is able to become stronger in a field of battle, allowing him to fight on equal or superior grounds with his opponents. **'Combat Adaptation: Rasmus fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first few strikes. **'Combat Perception:' Cap can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understands his enemies strategy, he is able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While normally Rasmus sticks to a rather basic fighting style despite his immense talent as a martial aartist, Rasmus fighting style also changes to best his enemies. **'One-Man Army: '''Rasmus is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. He is a capable warrior on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. His ability are as deadly at long-range combat as he is in close quarter. *'Grandmaster Warrior: Due to his immortal lifespan, training under various master, and him fighting in numerous wars and combat in his lifehood, had grant Rasmus achieved the highest level of combat proficiency (armed and unarmed) and are capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats beyond normal boundaries. **'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''He prefer his weapons and spells, but he no slouch when it come to hand to hand combat. Due to his towering height and immense physical prowess and supernaturally dense tissue. He is master hand-to-hand- combatant. He has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. ***'Fighting Instinct: 'Rasmus possesses an automatic response mechanism to win in any combat by overcoming limitations and adapt techniques or methods to ensure victory. He adapt perfectly to all factors, achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, evasion and countering, ensuring optimal success as long as there is the slightest chance. ***Adaptive Muscle Memory: He can copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills he can become masters and incredible at what he do , by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. **'Master Weapon Specialist: 'While Rasmus vastly prefers to make use of his swordsmanship in combat, he is well-versed in the use of many types of weapons, from great-sword and daggers to needles and explosives, likely due to his training as a sell-sword and time spent on the battlefield. He is able to incorporate the use of almost anything he finds in a fight and frequently catches his opponents off-guard by using his surroundings against them. ***'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Rasmus swordsmanship is rough, but far from unrefined. He tends to wield even full-length great-sword one-handed with fair wide but quick chops. His level of skill has been complimented by several esteemed swordmasters. ***'Expert Shieldmanship Specialist:' Despite not using shield for his fighting style, he had great used for them. As he is able to demonstrate tactical aptitude with the way of the shield, he is able to wield a shield with great proficiency in power, defense, and endurance. Rasmus is also able to use it for offense such as bludgeoning their opponents, countering attacks and if the shield is bladed he can even decapitate their enemies. Immense Indomitable Willpower: Due to his vast rage and himself practised intense meditation for many years, training his mind to attain immense willpower and unbreakable determination, which drives him to be able to face the most horrendous terrors and brutality ever brought upon by the most dangerous Mundus with complete calmness and composure, he has a absolute refusal to give up; he will see his goals to the end. *'Vast Seduction Resistance: '''Despite his superhuman sexual libido and incubus DNA. Rasmus has vast self-control over his sexual desire granting him almost immunity to normal/supernatural seduction and is nigh-immunity to sexually-based powers. *'High Possession Resistance:' Due to his vast willpower (and some anti-possession tatoos), Ramus is almost immune to certain or all forms of possession, including demonic, angelic, telepathic and spiritual possession, preventing any entity from entering their bodies. *'High Fear Resistance: Rasmus is capable of suppressing his fear and drawing upon superhuman reserves of courage and fearlessness allowing him to act and react normally in dangerous situations like combat, rescue operations, etc. *'''Determined Strength: He can fight and defend himself at full strength even after being nearly killed or near death, allowing him to fight even when he shouldn't be able to (such as crippling/massive or mortal injuries, missing limbs, missing/removed organs, major blood loss, etc.). * Unpredictability: '''It is difficult for anyone to know what Rasmus will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. * '''Social Intuition: He can intuitively determines and knows how to interact with others. He could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. He has a great voice, eloquence and charisma. He is extremely handsome and has near irresistible level of charm that can be used to influence many. **'Friend/Ally Attraction:' Despite being aloner and avoid most people. He can make allies/friends with anyone/everyone regardless of who they are, even if they're trying to kill him or are working for with his enemy/rival. This happens because he has a magnetic quality and a special trait that allows him to easily make allies with the worst of foes and the bitterest of loners. **'Social Magnetism:' Despite being an alone wolf and introverted antisocial person, he can attract or repel others, making targets feel a pull towards him, even if they can't justify it, and feel immediately bonded with him. This due to his extreme good looks and magentic charisma and his immense combat/social skills. * Master Seducer: He possesses intuitive seductive, sexual skills, and charming allure which she can use to easily and efficiently seduce and manipulate anyone. He is able to always provide sexual pleasure to anyone including himself. **'Vast Sexual Experience:' He has an encyclopedic knowledge in sexual and carnal techniques, allowing him to invoke a specific type of sexual fulfillment in a specific sexual partner. This results in great, or absolute, satisfaction for his partner. **'Seductive Magnetism:' He radiate an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but can't help but long for Rasmus favor and affection, and can't bring themselves to cause him harm except as a last resort, like an irreplaceable treasure too precious to be lost. * Sagacity: Due to his long immortal life and going on a self-discovery journey, as he said to himself "that he gone from being an arrogant angry bastard to less arrogant and wise bastard". He possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. It often requires control of one's emotional reactions (the "passions") so that universal principles, reasons, and knowledge prevail to determine one's actions. ** Meditation: He take up meditation to control his anger/darkness issues, and sometime he can develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. ** Inhibition: Because of his incredible power, he has and his friends place various limits/limitations or blocks into himself limited his capabilities, powers and/or abilities. Each limiter released releases more of his powers. * Master Leader: 'Rasmus powerful,charismatic, brilliant ,and experienced leader with superlative team skills, having served as leader to the Guardian, The Son of Dragon Guild, The Companion, The Thieves Guilds, The College of Winterhold/Summerset Isle, and his own Dawn Dragon Army. Additionally, Rasmus efforts to remain in contact with other guilds and his friends makes him a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring the Skyrim/Hammerfell/High-Rock community. **'Alpha: Rasmus naturally and passively exerts his willpower unto others; attracting others to perceive him as the natural leader. He possesses a compelling voices, and supernatural authoritative charisma. He can induce overwhelming fear and intimidation in others leaving them submissive and obedient. Effective on any species **'Intimidation:' Rasmus has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best can be intimidated by him. Even those who are stronger than him or have superpowers fear Rasmus. His ability to inspire great fear and intimidation while being a good man made able to earn the respect and loyalty of the Guardian and subject. ** * Master Blacksmith: He is able to craft many different kinds of items to sheer perfection. He is able to forge the strongest of weapons, the toughest of armors, the greatest of statues, the most powerful of items, and much more. He also able to create with nothing but the material around them, and in very short notice. He been called the world greastest smith ever. * Master Supernatural Hunter: Trained by his father from early childhood and later Eternal Hunter in his teenhood Rasmus possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; he is established throughout the series as an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, vampires and leviathans. * Master Dragon Slayer: Due to his natural skills and later his awaken of his dovahkiin powers, allow him to be a master of dragon-slaying that is unmatched by others. ** Master Demon Slayer: He has vast experience of demon hunting of various level of D-Class to SSS-Class, he know various anti-daedric/daemon runes/magicka. ** Master Werebeast Slayer: He's expert of hunting down various werebeast. He can also recognized the various sign of * Master Ghost Hunter: He's expert of hunting down various ghost. * Paranormal Expertise: He possesses great, if not natural, experience and knowledge of how to combat and detect paranormal beings (vampires, aliens, etc.). * Supernatural Detection: He can sense the presence of supernatural beings and identify them as such on sight. This is how he managed to found vampire and werewolf despite to normal people that they looked like normal if unusual people. * Highly Influential Connections: He's possesses overtly or covertly great influence by/in political, criminal, economic, royal, scientific, etc. means, which grants him control over that sphere and its workings. ** Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign empire-nation, Rasmus often visits the Tamirel or the Akavir for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. Weaknesses ''' '''MENTAL HEALTH WEANESSES Mental Illness: Rasmus Shadewalker had some severe mental health. He gone though undergone mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe suicidal depression relating to his powers and personal traumas. *'Severe PTSD:' The brutal and nightmarish process of Project Evolution/Ascension and various battle and wars that he joined during his childhood and early adulthood have left some few mental scars that leave him a nightmare and vivid flashback. While it has lessened for centuries and with the help of his few telepath lover have helped him to come to term with his past. *'Arrogance & Narcissism & Overconfidence:' Rasmus/Asmodeus greatest flaw is his narcisism and his overconfidence in his abilities, and sometimes acted too hastily and emotionally, often underestimating his enemies, which led to his defeat against weaker opponents. *'Suicidal Depression & Low Self-Esteem:' Despite his arrogance and pride in his power and current status. Rasmus has suffered from suicidal depression due to his family destruction which he thinks it his fault for being born and not helping his family despite his young age, him being mind-control into killings his first wife and lover Rheita and he unknowingly kills his grown son and daughter when he becomes Asmodeus and forced to fighting his own descendant for a centuries and half. *'Psychosis: '''Rasmus had problem with reality due to him being the champion of Sheogorath which unfortunely enhanced his psychosis casuing him to have problems. *'Obession: Rasmus had some few obession over his life.' **'Obession with Knowledge''' **'Obession with Protection his loves one' **'Obesssion with Power' **'Obession with Blood & Combat' *'Severe Anger Issue:' Rasmus has lost his temper quite a few times, which come to backfired on him and his friends alike. Causing some death. *'Alcoholism: '''Rasmus had problem with alchol due to the personal trauma and his suicdal depression, and this effect him in his personal life and combat which put other people lives in danger. *'Drug Abuse/Addiction: Rasmus is addict to various drugs like Skooma, Troll saps, and other various illegal substance. *'''Trust Issues: Rasmus had some trust issues with people due to people betraying him and his own paranoid personality disorder. *'Reckless Behaviour:' He is very reckless due to his healing factor and his immense hubris. This cause problems for him due to his enemy can take advangted of it. Dimished Powers: '''Rasmus powers are grealty dimished and underpowered due to unknown event in his past. '''Sensory Overload: Rasmus's only other "weakness" was the fact that his heightened senses could be taken advantage of. *'Vulnerable Ears' *'Vulnerable Nose' *'Sensitve Tongue' Regenerative Healing Factor-Related Weaknesses * Fueling of Accelerated Metabolism: Rasmus hybrid/augmentation metabolism, despite being beneficial, also burns through calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body lean and fit. Due to this, Rasmus needs to every so often intake an immense amount of nutritional calories (requiring him to eat immense amounts of food) in order to function normally, since Rasmus will otherwise be rendered disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out from low blood glucose. * Wounds causes by Divine or Curse Wound: Despite his powerful healing factor their some limitations to his healing factor, like if a divine entity or someone curse his wounds it will life scars or the inablity to heal from . Beings of'' ''Greater Power: Rasmus, when fighting beings of greater might is more vulnerable, since if someone successfully land a solid blow on Rasmus, they can effortlessly knock out, injure and even kill him. Resurrection-Related Weaknesses *'Uncontrollable Rage: '''Upon reviving, Rasmus is often extremely enraged due to the pains of death and resurrection. *'Diminished Intellect: When he come back from the dead, Rasmus suffer from a temporarily lower intelligence and increased agitation. *'''Amnesia: '''When he come back from the dead, Rasmus temporarily lose his memory prior to his death and some few basic stuff like how to tied his boots, forget to eat, etc. '''Sex/Lust Magic-Related Weaknesses *'Ever Increasing Sexual Libido:' His sexual libido which is side effect of his sex magic and his incubus blood increasing though time had cause some problems for him as his demonic animalistic instincts cause him to problems when some of his enemy could increased his lust and take away his self-control. *'Asexual Person:' His powers don't effect true asexual people. *'Strong Willed People:' His lust/sex magic would not work on strong will people. Magic-Related Weakness *'Overuse of Magicka: '''If Rasmus overuse his own magicka it will casue damage to him and others around him. *'Unique Magicak Pool: Rasmus was born with vast large magicka pool that actually fills up as he casts more spells instead of expending it. If he used some of his most dangerous or powerful spells it would turn him into magical equivalent of supernova nuclear bomb. *'''Magic-Induced Physical Changes: '''A fact not known by many people is that the use of magic takes a physical toll on its user. During his first lessons, Rasmus vomited for three days straight because of this. As years and centuries went by, Rasmus body changed so much that he have total of threes hearts with one heart made of magic and his stomach temporality couldn't can't even accept human food and can only ingest that which would kill a normal person. '''Shadewalker Family Bloodline-Related Weaknesses *'Eyes of Twilight' **Achievements are limited by the means at Rasmus disposal and the information from the sensory input. **Due to his weaker physical condition, his body may not be able to keep pace with his perceptive abilities. **Limited by Rasmus physical field of perception. *'Adrenaline Overdose: '''May end up killing himself via an overdose of adrenaline. *'Advanced Combat Clairvoyance & Xorkath Sixth Sense Disruption - Rasmus Advanced Combat Clairvoyance & Xorkath Sixth Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. *'''Demon Impulse & Demonic Bloodlust: Due to his potent demonic blood, Rasmus have certain demonic impluse and bloodlust control.Rasmus lose control he'll become extremely dangerous to his enemy and allies alike. Thu'um Powers-Related Weaknesses Paraphernalia 'Equipment' Immense Wealth & Resources: 'According to Rasmus and others, that his wealth and resources are vast almost limitless with immense wealth and resources from his treasure hunting activities and his skilled trading skills. 'Transportation 'Weapon' The Greatsword of Dovahkiin: '''The Greatswords of Dovahkiin was crafted by Rasmus own hands with rare mystical metals combine with ancient Atmoran blacksmithing techniques and combine with ancient Ayleid enchanted with 1000 dragon souls dyed in Dragon blood of The World Eater & Dremora blood. '''Last Rites: His personal dagger that special variant of Soul Trap that enhanced the blade poison enchantment and the sharpness of the blade. 'Armor' Grand Royal Armor of Sovereign Dragon 'Potion & Poison' Quote by Rasmus Quotes about Rasmus Notes Trope Trivia ' *'Rasmus is actually a Mixed Ancestry & Second Generation Hybrid but he consider himself half-demon due to his personal views & personal philosophy. *'Rasmus is a shortened form of "Erasmus", a name which means "beloved" and was the name of Desiderius Erasmus, a well-known saint. As a male first name, it is most common in Scandinavia. People with the given name Rasmus include: Rasmus B. Anderson (1846–1936), American author, professor, and diplomat.' *'Rasmus character is based and inspired by Dracula (Lord Of Shadow), Aizen Sosuke, Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alucard (Hellsing), Madara Uchiha, James Howlett (Movie), Captain America, Kratos, Emperor Of Mankind, Alex Mercer, Deadpool, Medaka Kurokami, Batman, Superman, Kars, Dio Brando, Donquixote Doflamingo, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, and Johan Liebert' *'Rasmus is Pansexual but heteroromantic.' *'Rasmus is a alcoholic with drug abuse' *'Rasmus trope consists of Sociopathic Hero, Broken Ace, Byronic Hero, Fallen Hero, Benevolent Mage Ruler, Emperor Scientist, Anti-Hero (Type 3, 4), Genius Bruiser.' Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villain Category:Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Dracopyre (Sandkings321) Category:Demigods Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Assassins Category:Warriors Category:Thieves Category:Spellswords Category:Battlemages Category:Alchemists Category:Dragonborns Category:Oathbreaker Category:Leader Category:Sandkings321 Canon Category:Ascension Universe Category:Elemental Lord Category:Main Protagonist Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds